


The Hobbit NSFW drabbles~

by anathemadebice



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, better safe than sorry but this is ambiguous at best, honestly does this qualify as smut, it's soft basically, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemadebice/pseuds/anathemadebice
Summary: ‘ibin abnâmul  (”beautiful gem”)





	1. bagginshield

The room was silent, save for the gentle clinking of metal and the heavy exhales of two people, so intertwined one could not tell whose breathing was whose. Bilbo, clad in only a mithril shirt and several rings made of the same material, chased his husband's lips as they pulled away, but Thorin paid it no mind, grabbing his consort's hands in his own and kissing, delicately, unhurriedly, fingers then palms, then down to his wrists, warm lips pressed against the point where he could feel his Hobbit's pulse, light and fast. Bilbo's eyes followed him as he put them down after one last kiss to each, as Thorin turned his attentions to Bilbo's neck, where he leisurely nosed his way around, mouth following. Strong hands caressed the soft planes of skin, up and down his thighs as the King muttered something, again and again, against his skin. Bilbo tried to focus, but a particularly well placed kiss under his ear melted him against the bed, a breathy whimper shakily offered to the room, apparently not convincing Thorin to hurry up.  
The cursed Dwarf had finally moved down, just slightly, to mouth down his chest, mithril pressing harder against his skin and making him shiver, not too opposed to the contrast of cool metal and warm breaths. A hand went under the shirt, rubbing soothingly at his side, then reverently going over his belly, kneading and, soon enough, kissing at the soft flesh, lifting the shirt a bit so Thorin's lips could press directly against his burning skin, muffling his quiet chuckle there as Bilbo, face flushed in both embarrassment and want, spread his legs further and wiggled slightly, a foot nudging his husband's leg. Thorin obligingly kept going, stopping at each hip to deliver kisses and a couple of teasing bites that had Bilbo struggling to keep quiet, grip tightening on the bed sheets. The King bit his way up his thighs, pressing gentle apologetic kisses on what would become a smattering of bruises the next morning, grabbing and squeezing, gently, lovingly, looking utterly enchanted by the way his fingers sunk onto Bilbo's softness.  
As Thorin finally, finally buried his face between his legs, the Hobbit practically sobbing in relief, the wandering hands didn't stop. While Bilbo's own shot to find purchase on his king's hair, the Dwarf continued the painfully tender path around his consort’s body. The halfling arched his hips, thighs burning with exertion and the rough beard rubbing against his flushed skin. He pulled on Thorin’s hair, trying to stop the stream of little sounds to tell him that he couldn’t hold on much longer; if his husband understood, he made no show of it, a hand joining his mouth enthusiastically, efforts redoubled. Bilbo whined louder, burying his head on the pillow as his eyes squeezed shut, heat pooling in his belly.  
With one particularly clever movement on Thorin’s part, Bilbo’s hands were flying to his mouth to muffle the scream that was torn from his throat as his husband worked him through it. He whimpered, overstimulation making his thighs tighten on the head between them, who finally showed some mercy and pulled away, going to rest on a soft, shaking hip.  
Thorin nosed at the soft flesh, letting out a pleased sound as he cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around Bilbo lovingly. As he drifted off, exhausted and with a pleasantly quiet mind, he finally registered what his Dwarf had been saying, what he was now repeating sleepily as he nuzzled into the warm body he had somehow managed to wrap himself around.  
'Ibin abnâmul.  
Listening to the tender note on Thorin's voice as he said it, Bilbo resolved not to ask anyone what that meant as his eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘ibin abnâmul (”beautiful gem”)


	2. bagginshield

Bilbo scrunched his eyes shut, flushed face falling against the wall, and exhaled shakily. Thorin's grip on his hips tightened slightly, forehead falling on Bilbo's shoulder with a soft grunt. The hobbit tightened his thighs with a low whine in an attempt to increase the friction, making Thorin gasp and speed up his thrusts, thumbs stroking his hips soothingly as he kissed his consort's shoulder. Bilbo whined again, louder this time, as he felt one of Thorin's hands leave his hip, until he felt it cradle his face. He shivered as Thorin's fingers slid up from his chin to his cheek. He loved those hands, rough from work and fighting, but always so, so careful with him.  
Thorin gently turned his face around, thumb on his bottom lip.  
"Open your eyes, amrâlimê. I want to see you"  
Bilbo's eyes immediately fluttered open, piercing blue meeting them, looking so incredibly full of love that he felt the need to close them again. The dwarf rested his forehead on his consort's, their noses touching, breaths intermingling. Thorin's hips sped up, a low sound rumbling on his chest and against his consort's back. Bilbo leaned in closer, lips almost brushing his husband's.  
"Maralmizu, mudùmel"  
Thorin's eyes widened, startled for a moment before his hips stuttered to a halt, and he made a noise between surprise and pleasure. He fell against his hobbit, panting softly for a moment.  
"Where… Did you learn that?"  
"You asked Balin to teach me Khuzdul. I listen to him, you know."  
Thorin chuckled breathlessly, prying himself off of Bilbo to turn him around and kiss him properly, deep and unhurried. They parted, the king intertwining their hands and pulling him to the bath they had intended to take before they got…Uh, sidetracked.  
"You could show me what else you've learnt."  
Bilbo chuckled. He playfully shoved him into the bath before climbing in on top of him.  
"As you wish, melhekhel."  
They didn't make it out of the bath for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amrâlimê- "my love" (technically love-of-me)  
Maralmizu, mudùmel– "I love you, comfort of all comforts" (honestly i just go ham on the pet names forgive me)  
Melhekhel- "king of all kings"


	3. nofur

Bofur knocked on the door to the chambers, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. Nori had said he wanted to talk, and Bofur wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified. What if, now that they were finally on Erebor, he wanted to end… Whatever this thing they had was? He knocked again, a bit louder, and received a faint "come in" in response. The miner went in, carefully closing the door behind him and looking around the room. Finally, he spotted its owner sitting on a chair in a corner. 

And he froze in place.  
Nori was barely covered by a pair of short trousers, long hair still wet, droplets of water running down his spine and disappearing under the quite loose waistband. The dwarf himself looked nonchalant as he worked his fingers through the knots in his hair, and he tilted his head towards Bofur, smiling lightly when he saw him. Nori got up gracefully and stretched, while Bofur just stood there, eyes wandering, trying to take everything in.  
Nori's figure was lithe, but not like elves' are. He was compact and strong, but they way he moved his body told a story of using speed, not force. His copper hair, dulled to a darker reddish colour from the water, was down from its usual complicated hairstyle, and now that he was facing him, Bofur was confronted by the sight of those damned water droplets making their way down a toned chest, a flat belly, making the way over the…Oh. The piercings. He had felt them before, but he hadn't… Seen them. Not really. A small gold bar went through each nipple, glinting almost mockingly at Bofur, and a sort of ring in Nori's bellybutton caught a stray droplet for a moment before it continued on its merry way. 

Of course, this is not the first time he's seeing Nori… In a very advanced state of undress. But usually, they were hiding away in dark places to escape the others' eyes. And they were not alone in a private room. With a bed. Bofur shook himself out of it when he heard a throat clearing, eyes snapping back up to Nori's, who had an eyebrow raised and the beginnings of a smirk raising one corner of his mouth. He sat on the bed, giving the space next to him a couple of pats. Bofur sat hesitantly, trying to get his mind to stop reeling.  
"I wanted to talk about… Well. This. Us?" Nori said, looking nervous for the first time.  
Bofur swallowed. He nodded, face carefully blank.  
Nori opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. He sighed.  
"I would like to court you. Properly. If you want."  
Bofur stared at him in silence. Nori started to fidget in place.  
"Or I mean, if you don't want to, the whole thing we have going on is also good, you know-"  
Bofur's incredulous laughter cut him off.  
Before any of them realized what was happening, the miner had thrown his arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically. Nori's surprised noise got lost in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back. Bofur kissed him more insistently, shuffling over to the center of the bed, dragging Nori with him, deft hands undoing their clothes quickly. A grunt of displeasure quickly morphed into a gasp when Nori's lips left Bofur's in favour of pressing soft kisses his face, his neck, up to his ears and down to his shoulders, hands roaming almost reverently.  
Bofur wiggled his hips a bit, face flushed at the uncharacteristic slow pace, and looked down at Nori expectantly.  
"Patience, turghalw" the other chuckled, pressing an apologetic kiss to his shoulder before pressing their lips together again, unhurried and so gentle that Bofur shivered.  
Nori's hands moved, maddeningly slow, down his chest, to his hips, up and down his thighs. Bofur nipped his bottom lip, not hard but warning, eyes reproachful. Nori made a noise on the back of his throat, running his tongue over his now tender lip, and pinched the inside of Bofur's thigh, before relenting and moving his hand up.  
Bofur sighed, giving him a smug little smile.  
Nori smiled innocently and changed the position of his hand, biting down on his earlobe at the same time. Bofur choked on his breath, smug smile gone, as his hands clutched at the bedsheets and his hips twitched up. He gasped out Nori's name, trying to move his hips faster, suddenly finding them pinned down on the bed. Bofur grabbed Nori's hands with a frown, easily flipped them over, straddled the stunned dwarf, pinned his wrists above his head, and took his mouth to those little gold bars, tongue and teeth working almost vindictively.  
"Ok, ok," he whimpered "you have made your point!"  
Bofur smiled sweetly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, before wiggling his hips, eyebrow raised in silent question.  
Nori, still flushed and breathless, sat up to press their lips together, turning them around again, not breaking the kiss while he set them in a comfortable position. Bofur wrapped his legs around Nori's waist, gently nudging him forward with his heels. The latter finally allowed himself to be guided, both of them sighing in relief.  
He started slow, elbows on the bed and hands going to each side of Bofur's face, foreheads together, a curtain of now dry copper hair falling around them. Bofur rubbed their noses together, moving his hips in time with Nori's with a soft moan.  
Eventually, Nori sped up, Bofur's choked out requests obeyed.  
The dwarf himself was now gripping his shoulders tightly, legs shaking and voice cracking on his less and less soft moans.  
"N-Nori… I'm ah I'm-"  
Nori's hands went to his hips, lifting them as he snapped his hips forward at the new angle.  
"Go on, it's ok, go ahead"  
With a cry, he tightened his arms around Nori, muscles tight and short noises muffled against his partner's chest, where his face was pressed. Nori's hips stuttered a bit as Bofur tightened around him, almost there but not quite. He looked down at the dwarf, who had collapsed onto the bed, breathing fast and still shaking a bit. As if he could read his mind, Bofur tightened his legs around his waist, keeping him in place.  
"Keep going." he said breathlessly, giving his shoulders an encouraging squeeze.  
Nori obeyed, and Bofur whined, sensitive now.  
"C-come on Nori, that's it," he said softly, hands sliding off his shoulders and down his chest, left thumb flicking one of the piercing, making Nori grunt and tighten his grip on his hips. "let yourself go. You caahhn do it. Come on, gimlelul."  
And that seemed to be what threw him over the edge, going tense for a long moment before collapsing on top of Bofur, panting harshly. 

When they got their breath back, Nori looked up at Bofur, eyebrow raised.  
"Gimlelul?" he questioned, expression amused but tone soft.  
"I think it's rather fitting, no? Well," he ran his fingers through Nori's hair, his eyes fluttering closed as he made a noise that was almost a purr. "maybe not right now, but… And you're one to talk, turghalw."  
Nori flicked his nose, not even opening his eyes, before going boneless on top of Bofur, who was still running his fingers through his hair while humming softly, detangling it more effectively that Nori had. After a couple of minutes, he piped up again, sounding almost asleep.  
"So, was that a yes?"  
"A yes to what?" And Bofur actually sounded lost.  
"The courting, of course."  
Bofur's fingers stopped moving, a startled chuckle turning into laughter.  
"What do you think, khuzd allâkhul?"  
Nori pouted exaggeratedly, eyebrows scrunched together.  
"Whatever happened to gimlelul?"  
Bofur just kept laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turghalw- Sweetbeard   
Gimlelul- My shining star   
Khuzd Allâkhul- Stupid dwarf


End file.
